Orphan Chronicles 2: Nia's New Life
by Little Tsu
Summary: Yay, it's finally the SEQUAL ta the original. Please don' kill me.x.x Anyways, with Nia's new life as a gargoyle, one would think that her life would gradually ease up & take a turn for the better...Unfortunately, that was never meant to be. Those that had changed Nia are still after her, but this time,...the truth behind it...is revealed. Can she survive or will her luck run out?
1. Chapter 1

_Little Tsu: Ok, so...I might get hell for this cause so many have been apparently waitin', but I've been procrastinatin' a long time(over two years). Anyways uhh...*glances at the angry mob &amp; quickly flees*_

_Here's the long awaited sequal ta the Orphan Chronicles!_

**Orphan Chronicles 2: Nia's New Life**

**Ch:1**

_**{Nia's POV}**_

It's been a few months now since I was saved from that lab and found myself with this new body.

Not only had my age shot up when those scientists awakened whatever they had put in me when I was still very small, my entire appearance also changed. My face remained human-like and my overall body was still humanoid, but...now I had these talons for hands and feet, my ears were longer and pointed with a pair of segmented horns curving up above my head directly above my ears, three studded horns each just above my magenta eyes, a long tail with three short, but slightly thick spines on either side at the end, and finally four leathered wings, the two bottom ones just above my waist nearly three times smaller than the pair right behind my shoulders. Even my skin had changed color as I was now a pale sky blue. As for my age, well,...before these cells had been awakened, I was just an eight-year-old human with a strange hair and eye color...Now that those scientists forced those cells they had put in me years before to awaken, my age had jumped at first to that of twelve. However, over the passed few months since Brooklyn had saved me, my age had continued to increase even more, though it finally slowed down and halted at fifteen. I now didn' look much younger appearance wise than Brookln does, who looked possibly eighteen at the most, though I know if I were to count the time he was sealed in stone, he would be much older than that in actuality...

As I thought about this, I couldn't help by sigh softly to myself as my heavy lidded eyes gazed down at my new attire. Black bands wrapped around my wrists and ankles, short faded blue shorts that were ripped up at the bottom, a bottom spiky designed black band around the upper part of my left arm, a red sleeveless top that showed my middrift with a black unzipped short sleeved vest over it, and finally a black metal collar around my neck with three chain links dangling from it. Even my orchid colored hair had grown and became styled differently, though my bangs still fell slightly in my face. My hair was down and fell almost to my waist in the back, but a portion of my hair that halted at my chest rested in the front over my left shoulder and tied in a braided fashion; a style that Miss Elisa had done for me, saying that it made me look cuter...

I don't really understand why she wanted me to look cuter, but when I had asked her about it, she just said that if I looked cuter then it might get Brooklyn's attention. I didn' have a clue as to what she meant by that, but for some reason my face had still felt hot towards her words that night. Maybe I'll understand better as time goes on. After all, my body may have aged, but my mind still wasn' quite up to par with it so I still had somewhat of my child-like innocence and mind.

Speaking of Brooklyn,...it was almost dusk. He and the others should be waking up soon. Since I was originally human and thus wasn' around in the time they were cursed with that stone spell, I don' turn to stone when dawn arrives. I do sleep inside of Eyrie Building though during the day, but I always wake up about an hour or so before the sun fully sets though. I'd gotten used to it during all my time with my best friend;...the very gargoyle who found and took me in...When I think about all that he'd done for me in that short amount of time when I was still human, the sacrifise he made for me,...I don' know how I'd ever beable to repay him.

The sun finally finished setting at this point and I slowly rose up onto my feet as I walked over to the large opening of the building we lived at. Cracks were forming in areas along the 'stone statues' before finally shattering as each of the gargoyles stretched out their wings and limbs as they roared to the endless skies. They did this every night when they woke; most likely a habit of their's or instinct for their kind...Well,...I was a gargoyle too now, but I still held most of my human mannerisms. I also wasn' quite as violent as them when it came to fights or getting angry. Still though, as I watched each of them wake up from their rest, a small smile found its way onto my features. I was still getting used to being a gargoyle and I still sometimes slipped up and fell out of the sky whenever I tried my hand at flight. Brooklyn was always close by though so he always swooped in and caught me. Even now, he watched over me like a hawk, but I wasn' bothered by it. In fact, I was relieved that he continued to still do so...It made me feel so much safer despite having the strength, agility, and the cat-like moves that all gargoyles had...Though the last two were more towards the younger ones; the old gargoyles like Hudson, I noticed, were slower and a bit more sluggish due to age, but it didn' lessen his strength all that much at all.

As I quickly snap out of my thoughts, I allowed my magenta gaze to finally focus on just one of the members of my new family before me. His brick red skin standing out like a beacon just like his long white hair and almost bird-like facial features. It was then that his onyx gaze turned to lock with mine and a sweet smile appeared onto his features as his eyes gently closed in a happy expression. To be perfectly honest, his smile alone was enough to have one of my own cross onto my features as I ran over to the older gargoyle and leaped up into his arms as I threw my own around his neck in a hug; his own arms wrapping around me just under my smaller folded up wings to hold me closely against his lean muscled chest.

"Evening my little Nia. Did you sleep well?"

Nodding my head against his neck and soft white hair, I nuzzled my face even closer against those areas as I enjoyed the sense of warmth, safety, and comfort that I was only ever able to feel around Brooklyn. I admit that I had gradually grown closer to the others of the group, but Brooklyn was special. He was everything to me as my best friend... "Yes, I did. I woke up only an hour or two ago though like I usually do. I was waiting for you and the others to wake up for the night."

That only seemed to make him chuckle lightly as he actually held me even closer and nuzzled his beak into my own hair. The others around us had long since gotten used to this so I didn' mind the affection he gave me in front of the others since I did it too. After all, we were only best friends so where was the harm in that, right? He finally pulled back after another moment and grinned down at me since I was still smaller than him, though I did come up to his shoulders in height now. "Everyone is going to do their nightly rounds around Manhattan and Goliath might actually end up spending some time with Elisa after he's done with his own scouting..." Brooklyn had trailed off at this point for a moment and I saw him glance over towards our leader with a playful smirk on his features. I didn' really understand why he did though. Was there something going on between him and Elisa? Something I didn' know about yet? I quickly snapped out of it when he turned back to me and spoke again. "After our own rounds, why don't we spend some time together at the park? It's been a while since you've been there."

Blinking slightly at this in surprise, I smiled again and nodded my head. "Yeah, ok! I'd really like that, but um...Brooklyn?...We always spend time together. We're kinda never apart, hehe..."

Brooklin seemed to aquire a look of surprised innocence at this before suddenly glancing away and scratching his cheek with a single talon sheepishly. "Oh yeah...I guess we do, huh? Sorry about that Nia. I guess I had grown so used to always having you at my side when you were just a little human that...it's become a habit and urge. Um...would you want me to stop or...?"

_"NO!"_

Gasping faintly as my eyes widened in surprise at my sudden outburst, I quickly had my talons covering my mouth in shock as Brooklyn's own onyx eyes seemed to widen in surprise as well. Luckily the others had already left on their scoutings by now so we were left alone together at Eyrie Building. Quickly trying to calm myself back down, I stuttered slightly in nervousness. "I-I mean,...please no...I like it w-when you're right there. I...I feel so much safer and warm and...loved." I had glanced away from him at this point out of embarrassment towards my earlier outburst and was fidgeting slightly, but if I had glanced up, I would've seen a darker tint of red coloring his cheeks at what I said. "Y-You're my best friend Brooklyn and...I-I always want you to stay by my side...I-Isn' that what you had promised me when I was still just a little human...?"

Brooklyn had stopped blushing at this time before chuckling softly, causing me to look up at him again as he smiled gently. "Yeah, I did. And you don't have to worry any Nia. I'm always going to be there till you want your space. Now...Lets get started on our rounds or we'll never have any time to spend some of it in the park together." With a cheerful smile now playing onto his features, he leaped up into the air and took flight as he glided off. Watching this happen, I quickly leaped up onto the ledge and leaped off as well; all four of my wings unfurling themselves from my sides and my top ones' mini claws resting on my shoulders. My wings easily caught the light breeze and I hurried off after Brooklyn.

This...was my new life as a gargoyle...

**To Be Continued.**

_Little Tsu: *peeks around the corner of a wall &amp; glances around nervously for the angry mob* Ok so that was the start of the long...long awaited sequal &amp; this time, it's Nia's turn in her POV!...Thoughhh I might put in Brooklyn's POV as well for the sake of him bein' my all time fave gargoyle of the series.*-* Either that or I go alternate between the two with every new chap._

_Anyways, hope ya enjoyed it &amp; that ya won' kill me now that the sequal has finally started!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Little Tsu: Ok so I think I figured out what I'mma do here, which is probably a bit unique since I haven' read hardly any fanfics that've done this kinda way before. But in this sequal, for every chap, Nia &amp; Brooklyn's POVs are gonna switch. So they'll be takin' turns. First chap, was Nia's so in this one, it'll be Brooklyn's. If this idea doesn' go well though for you readers &amp; reviewers, then tell me at the end of this chap in the reviews &amp; I'll make it jus' Nia's POV from that point on...Unnntill I run across the rare chap when Brooklyn NEEDS ta be POV._

_Anyways, on with the show!_

**Ch:2**

_**{Brooklyn's POV}**_

My clan's nightly scouting has been practically a habitual routine with all of us. Most of the time there's no danger going on, but it's become a force of habit for all of us to do really. After all, Manhattan had become our home since we had awoken from that curse a sorceror from our old time had placed on us. The last time we had anything big happen was when Nia had been captured and taken away from me...That night Goliath had pulled me away from her and argued with me as he tried to force me back home and away from the little human. Even though we managed to save and get her back, I still can't help but regret that night when I failed to protect her...

Glancing behind myself with a faint turn of my head and looking just slightly below me to the right was young Nia as she glided somewhat smoothly through the air; her quad wings needing to flap slightly every now and again in order to keep her alift through the faint breeze. It had been two months now since those humans in the black suits and masks along with the ones in those white coats that had caused Nia so much pain and changed her life on how she saw it completely. Now, she was a gargoyle like myself and the rest of our clan, but she didn't turn to stone at sunrise like we do. Her age had also seemed to jump because of those experiments done to her. As a human when I first found her, she had looked no more than eight years old in human terms...Now she looked only a few years younger than myself as far as appearances went; three or fours years tops in that area now that I really think about it.

As she lifts her head up slightly to lock her magenta gaze with my own onyx, her eyes gently close as she smiles brightly towards me with so much innocence. In a way, it actually only hurts me all the more because of what all she had gone through in her very young life. However, I will say this much...I'm not about to let anything bad happen to her again. Those humans who had caused her this pain are still out there and I know they must still be after Nia, but I'll sooner die than let them take her from me again...

"Brooklyn?...It's about midnight, I think. Can we go to the park now?" Nia's eyes were open once again as she spoke and were looking up at me in a curious manner as she asked this. Smiling gently as I nodded my head lightly in compliance, I can't help but feel a slight tightening in my chest at the sight of pure ellation appearing onto her features when I agreed that we could head to the park now. I don't really understand why I felt such a pull at the sight of it, but I do know that I could never really say 'no' to her. Nia had become a member of our clan that we all care a great amount for, but no matter how much the others seem to like or adore her, I know for a fact that she meant more to me. I was her best friend, her protector, her 'brother', her 'father', her guardian...I was everything important within Nia's life so far. The only thing I wasn't was her mate and she clearly wasn't ready for anyone to have that sort of role in her life.

And to be perfectly honest,...I wasn't ready to hand her over to another male yet either...

When we finally arrived at Central Park, we glided lower till we touched down silently in the open field of grass. Nia had touched down right behind me, but when she did, I had actually caught her stumble slightly as she tried to gain balance now that she was back on the ground again. Chuckling softly, I shook my head at this and smiled lightly towards her. I admit that she's gotten a lot better with her new appearance, but she was still a bit rough and clumsy around the edges...At least she wasn't tripping over herself, especially not her tail, and faceplanting with the ground anymore...Though she did miss her landing once during a scouting and crashed into a few trashcans in an alley; actually even landing inside of one head first...Was actually one of my favorite memories so far as it had been a while since I had laughed so hard.

Her having a banana peel dangling from her left horn when she pulled herself out of the trashcan had only made me laugh that much harder that night.

"So Nia, lead the way. I'll follow, ok?" Smiling kindly at her, I noticed the light pink tint coloring the pale blue of her cheeks from her slight stumble before she nodded her head and walked off; her long tail flicking behind herself with each stride. With the smile still on my face, I eagerly followed after her. "No need to be embarrassed Nia. You've gotten a lot better since you've been a gargoyle. I mean, at least there's no trashcans nearby where we landed."

Nia's folded wings tensed up when I said this and a soft chuckle escaped me. I couldn't see since her back was to me, but I knew her face had to be a bright red that would probably put my own skin color to shame. As we continued to walk along one of the stone paths that was throughout the park, we soon came upon a tunnel. However, this wasn't just any tunnel from the few that were around Central Park and I knew that Nia was aware of this as well when she suddenly halted just outside of it. This was _the_ tunnel; the one that I had found her in that night during one of my patrols. "Nia...?...Are you alright?"

The pale blue skinned gargoyle snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head to look up at me in slight surprise as if she hadn't even been aware that she had stopped walking or even seemed to be all there so to speak. Tilting her head down a bit in thought as her orchid colored hair shifted faintly with the action, I watched as she bit her bottom lip slightly. I knew she was deep in thought towards something now because the only other reason for her to do that little action in particular would be when she was nervous and I knew that wasn't the case here. After a moment, she finally brought her gaze back up to look at me as she shook her head lightly. "Sorry Brooklyn. I didn' mean to worry you if I did. I guess I had something on my mind."

Watching her face the front again as she stepped into the tunnel to walk through, I couldn't help but feel slight concern still for her. Something was definately on her mind and bothering her. Was she still being haunted by the memories of what happened to her?...Of how she ended up in this tunnel in the first place? As we walked through the tunnel, my eyes scanned the ground and walls carefully in a study. It was only when I heard the sudden choked out half cry of pain from Nia that I quickly snapped my gaze onto her and saw her legs bent and her talons clutching at the sides of her head. "Nia!" My eyes widened in alarm and panic as I rushed over to her side and caught her in my arms just as her legs buckled out from under her. However, the moment I had, a choked out gasp escaped my beak as something flashed before my eyes..Or should I say my mind?

_~"Mommy! Daddy!" Nia was screaming frantically at her parents as they struggled with the black suited men._

_"Nitalia, run!"_

_"Nia, get away from here, fast! Please!"_

_Gun shots rung off as blood splatted along the alley walls and ground along with a few splatters getting onto Nia's face and clothes. The sight of bot her mother crumpling to the ground sent her into a full panic as her magenta eyes blurred with tears before she finally turns and runs as fast as she possibly can._

_"Keep running Nia! Don't stop no matter what!"_

_Another gunshot echoed out in the distance; the small girl knowing all too well that her father was now gone as well.~_

_~Nia panted softly as she managed to somehow get away. She arrives at Central Park and flees into one of the tunnels there before finally collapsing to the ground and pulling her knees up against herself while huddled against the left wall. "M-Mommy...D-Daddy..."_

_Burying her face between her arms and legs, she whimpers softly; knowing she was now all alone...~_

Releasing panting breath as if I was out of it, I blink my eyes a few times rapidly as if wondering just what that was. Glancing down at the smaller gargoyle that I held craddled in my arms, I see her whimpering softly as if in physical pain. "N-Nia...?" I couldn't help the faint stutter. Seeing her like this was just as painful as any physical wound that anyone could place on me. Lifting a taloned hand, I gently stroked her hair to try and calm her back down and hopefully somewhat ease whatever pain she was feeling. I didn't understand what had happened just now, but Nia looked like she was being harmed and the instant I had caught her from collapsing, it was like I had been thrust into the past...Or...was that Nia's memories I had seen with her when I made physical contact with her...?

The whimpering halting and the stirring snapped me out of my confused thoughts and I tilted my head down to find my gaze looking with slightly scared, yet pained eyes. "The experiments...They...did more than fuse DNA into me..." Now I was really confused. Just what did Nia mean by that? Had those heartless humans done more to her than just that? The thought of that being true made me hate them all the more now. "They...opened up my mind. Those bad people made it so that my memories flash within my mind when I come across a place or something that I'd seen before, even if I don't remember said thing or place and anyone that touches me would beable ta see those memories. I...I think they were after more than jus' me...They want somethin' in my mind...That's buried deep within my memories. I...I read one of the scientists' minds...Another thing they accomplished when they opened my mind completely...Like they wanted ta use me ta gather info as well ta look for what it is they're lookin' for..."

As she explained all of this, it made me all the more worried for Nia's safety now. In fact, that she said almost scared me. "And...what exactly...do you think they're looking for Nia..."

The moment Nia's gaze was brought to lock with mine once more since she had adverted her gaze towards the ground after explaining, the look in her magenta eyes suddenly filled me with dread at what it possibly meant for her and anyone else really.

"...I think they're after my brother..."

**To be continued.**

_Little Tsu: Ok, that was it for the next chap. And yes, I have added a slight twist ta the story that will possibly please all of you cause that means more depth ta the plot, some or even ALL of the reasonin' behind Nia's experimintation, ect ect._

_Till next time. *poofs*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Little Tsu: Hooo boy...I really hate my mind sometimes. It really sucks ta have my imagination on freakin' 24/7...Anywho, this is gonna be a bit on the short side, but hey! At LEAST I got the next chapt of this up finally, right?...Right._

**Ch: 3**

_**{Nia's POV}**_

_~"You know...I didn't think I'd end up meeting you like this."_

_Jolting slightly from my place where I sat on the floor, I jerked my wide magenta gaze towards the figure that stepped out of the shadows within Eyrie Building. Blinking slightly in shock at the sight before me, I glanced around panickedly for a moment to realize it was daylight still. However, there was something different about this scene. I was standing now for one, but when I glanced behind myself, I found myself staring at, well, myself! I was sitting there within the shadows, sound asleep, but what was so different from usual was that Brooklyn was actually there. He was tucked away safely in the shadows to where the sunlight couldn' reach him and thus, he hadn' been turned to stone for the day. However, he was still sound asleep with his arms wrapped protectively around my body as we sat there together on the floor and his head resting between my horns; nestled on top of my head._

_"How...? How is this happening? I'm standing right here, but...at the same time, I'm still asleep?"_

_"Oh don't worry...You're still asleep and in the arms of your,...well, I suppose I should say 'guardian' for right now..."_

_The owner of the voice chuckled in amusement towards my aparent shock, causing me to bring my gaze back onto him. He was a gargoyle as well, but he had a much more bat-like appearance to him. He had talons and feet just like any other usual gargoyle and he had a long sleek tail with nothing at the end of it, unlike my own, but that's kinda where the similarities to the gargoyles I was used to ended. He had thin redish-brown fur covering his entire self and a face like that of a fruit bat so it was fox-like in style. His wings that were folded up behind himself was also very much like a bat's. His eyes were a soft hue of crimson, but his short, messy hair that had a pair of slightly large bat ears sticking out of the top of it was what stood out to me the most. It was the same orchid shade as my own. He looked to be no more than maybe nineteen in appearance with a lean build much like Brooklyn's from what I could see despite the slightly baggy black jeans that he wore and the black t-shirt he had on as well that had ripps in the back for his wings. Around his left wrist was a black leather band and to finish off his attire a silver chain dangled down on the right side of his chains. All in all, a rather attractive gargoyle to be perfectly honest; one that rivaled even Brooklyn's looks to me._

_Quickly snapping out of my thoughts towards studying the one before me, I finally spoke up. After all, I needed to know further on just what was going on and who he was exactly. "Not that I don' mind the odd company, but...what is this exactly and who are you? Earlier, you said something about not thinking you'd meet me like this...What did you mean?"_

_The gargoyle before me crossed his arms over his chest as he shifted his weight to be more on his left foot than his right as an almost thoughtful look appeared on his features. "Well, to explain things as simply as I can towards what this is, is that you're dream walking. It's an ability that you gained thanks to those stupid scientists that experimented on you. The only reason you didn't never dream walked before till now though is cause the ability, along with the memory flashes you get from certain things or places wasn't awakened till now."_

_"Ok, I kinda get it, but...that doesn' really explain too much on other things...Like who you are, why these things chose **now** to awaken, and...how you seem to know all of this."_

_"Ah, now those are quite good questions. Well, to be perfectly honest, they awakened now cause of **me**." Now that really got my attention as my eyes widened in shock again. However, before I could speak, the mysterious gargoyle before me continued on. "They awakened cause I returned here;...to Manhattan. Your sleeping abilities linked with my own and that automatically awakened them inside of you..."_

_"I..." Shaking my head, my brows knitted in confusion as I tried my best to wrap my mind around all of this. Some of it made sense, but then the reasoning behind my abilities awakening doesn'. "What do you have anything to do with this? Just who are you?"_

_"You mean you can't tell?...You don't remember?" The male then began to step forward as he started to come closer to me. It honestly got me a bit nervous cause I had no idea if he was capable of harming me in this dream walking state or not. When he halted just maybe two feet at the most in front of me, his crimson eyes gazed down into my own magenta as if searching for something. "You don't...Or rather, you do, but you don't reconigze me. Then again, I don't blame you. For one, you were still just a toddler when we last saw each other and...well, like you, once the fox bat and gargoyle cells that the scientists placed inside of me awakened, my age jumped in order for the experiment to work. I was ten and still ten when you last saw me...My age in appearance within this form halted at nineteen when it finished excalating." His eyes then softened gently as he lifted a taloned hand up ang gently caressed the side of my face, which I couldn' bring myself to move away from as my mind processed this information on what all he was saying. There was just no way that he..._

_The words still hesitantly slipped out passed my lips though before my brain could stop it. "B-Brother...?"_

_The moment I said it though, a tender smile formed onto his features as he nodded his head lightly. "I've missed you Nia..." That did it for me. Tears suddenly welled up within the corners of my eyes as a broken look formed onto my features before I finally leaped up and threw my arms around his neck; clinging to the taller gargoyle before me. As I did though, strong arms quickly wrapped around me in return as they were careful of my smaller wings while holding me flush against his larger form; his face burying itself into my hair and the side of my neck. "God, I've missed you so much sister. I'm so sorry I left you behind. I never meant for any of this to happen to you..."_

_Whimpering softly in response to his words, I merely buried my own face against his neck and shoulder as I continued to cling to him as if I were a helpless child. I couldn' believe it. My big brother was really alive still...And now somewhere in Manhattan... "Zane...Where are you? I...I wanna see you and I mean **really** see you; when we're awake..."_

_"I can't reveal myself just yet Nia. It's too soon to do so. Those men are still out there. They're still after you and looking for me as well. It's not safe, but I promise you, Nia...You will find me when the time is right and when you do, I'll never leave you again. Even if I have to join this new family of yours in order to make it happen..." As he finally pulled away from me slowly, he seemed as reluctant to release me as I was towards him. However, he seemed to force himself to do so as he took a few steps back away from me. "I need to go now Nia...I promise though, I'll see you again soon in another dream walk when I know it's safe enough to do so...Take care of yourself sister..."_

_Before I could say anything more or even try to stop him just so I could get a few more minutes with him, Zane vanished right before my eyes and then a few seconds later, I was thrust awake from the dream walk myself.~_

Gasping slightly for breath as I jolted awake in my spot, my wide, frantic gaze glanced around myself before realizing I really was awake now.

"Mm? Nia...? What's wrong?"

Picking up on the drowsy voice beside me, I turned my head to lock my gaze with the dark, tired eyes of Brooklyn. "I-I'm sorry...I didn' mean to wake you up Brooklyn. I just...I had a dream..."

Pulling an arm away from my waist, he brought his taloned hand up to his face as he rubbed his left eye sleepily before bringing it back down to rest around me; pulling me closer to himself in the process so that I was now curled up further against him. "Was it a bad dream?" At this point, the hand that was behind me began to gently stroke my hair in a soothing manner that seemed to slowly calm my nerves.

"No...Not a bad dream...It was my brother...He came to me in my dreams and talked to me. He's returned to Manhattan, but...he says we can't be really reunited again yet; that it's not time or safe yet..."

"I see...Well, when it **is** time, I'll be right there with you the whole way Nia...I'll never let you go, I promise..." He then shifted his head against mine and brushed his lips against my forehead as he whispered soft reassurances to me, which eventually lulled me back into a gentle sleep for the rest of daylight. The last thing I remember before sleep took me once more was the easy rise and fall of his chest and the way his breathing told me that he too had fallen back asleep with my head now resting against his chest and an arm gently wrapped around his waist...

**To be continued.**

_Little Tsu: I thought this was a rather touchin' SORTA reunion that Nia had with her big brother, Zane &amp; also, it might be wrong or it might be true, but I figured that the gargoyles only ever turned to stone in the daytime cause the sunlight is what turned them. So I thought that if Brooklyn stayed hidden within the safety of the shadows of his clan's home, then he wouldn' turn ta stone._

_Side note: Me thinks Brooklyn now has a prefered method of sleepin' durin' the day. lol_


End file.
